


[Podfic] The Ebb of the Sea by Ladylade

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Derek/Stiles pre-slash if you're wearing your slash goggles, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ebb of the Sea by Ladylade, read aloud:</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski and his wife couldn't have children. In her desperation, Mrs. Stilinski found a young Selkie boy and hid his sealskin. Only she knew where it was hidden; when she died, so did that knowledge.</p><p>Stiles grew to love his human family as his own, even grieving the death of his captor/mom, but the sea still calls to him in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ebb of the Sea by Ladylade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ebb of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9330) by Ladylade. 



> This month's challenge for podfic_bingo is "Transformations". In spite of recording several werewolf podfics this month, none of them seemed to fit. But, inkjunket pointed me to this fic by ladylade, in which no-one really transforms, and yet it is almost solely about transformation. About living transformed. About the desire to transform. About the choice to not transform. 
> 
> The beautiful cover art is by k_e_wilson

Cover Art created by k_e_wilson.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_ebb_of_the_sea.mp3)

## Length:

00:18:04 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_ebb_of_the_sea-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_ebb_of_the_sea-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.8 MB

  
---|---


End file.
